


If the Fates Allow

by ChelseaIBelieve



Series: Unsolicited Advice (12 Days of Hockeymas) [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to receive relationship advice from just one person. It's another thing entirely to receive relationship advice from your entire team and everyone else you've been trying to help (plus a rogue Ovechkin).</p>
<p>Can be read as part of the series or as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Fates Allow

“Did you give any more thought to what I said?” Brent sat down across from Patrick on the plane ride to Denver after Christmas. “I’m right and you know it.”

“I know you’re right.” Patrick admitted with a shrug. “I agree, but it’s just, I can’t figure out how.”

“It doesn’t matter how.” Brent interrupted him, shaking his head and leaning in closer. “It just matters that you do it.”

“No matter what way I think of, it’s way too cheesy.”

“What’s too cheesy?” Sharpy turned around in his own chair to get himself involved in the conversation, a knowing grin on his face.

“Shhhh, don’t talk about it too loud. I don’t want him to hear.” Patrick poked his head up to scan the plane for Jonny, who had needed to take a phone call and elected to wait outside while he did.

“I’ll keep a lookout for him.” Andrew volunteered, moving towards the window. “He’s still on the phone.”

“This really doesn’t need to become everyone’s business, you know.” Patrick protested half-heartedly, but it was no use.

“Aww, Peeks. Like you don’t get involved in all of our relationships. Now, why is it too cheesy to do whatever you’re thinking of?” Sharpy moved to sit in Jonny’s usual seat.

“And for that matter, why can’t it be cheesy?” Brandon asked as he joined in. “Cheesy is good.”

“Everyone goes for cheesy.” Patrick argued, not sure who he was even directing it to at that point.

“Because cheesy works.” Duncan told him with a grin. “Alright, let’s hear your ideas and we’ll tell you which you should do.”

* * *

From the moment they got back to Chicago, Patrick was on edge. Camera crews had been with them for the Epix series for a while now, but there were even more waiting for them once they landed. Patrick could barely get a moment alone with Jonny outside of sleeping, but he knew it was only temporary until they were done with the Winter Classic.

Jonny kept looking at him like he knew something was up and Patrick wanted to grab all of his teammates and shout at them because he just knew one of them let something slip. He started threatening them menacingly to keep their mouths shut, but they all swore they hadn’t said anything and that Jonny was giving him weird looks because he was acting weird.

Patrick still hadn’t decided on a plan, much to the annoyance of his teammates, who were impatiently waiting to celebrate. The only thing he’d told them was that he’d planned to do it soon, which led to them pressuring him and bugging him about it all the time.

Everyone had their own opinions for him and word had apparently spread through some of the league, resulting in him getting a mix of serious and chirping suggestions from guys he’d given advice to. The two that kept popping up were to do it at midnight on New Year’s and to do it after winning the Winter Classic (or after losing it, in the case of Ovechkin’s suggestion, so he could “cheer Jonny up”).

Teammates kept pulling him aside in between camera shots and interviews with excited and manic grins to see if he’d done it yet and his phone felt like it was going off non-stop, particularly with the addition of his sisters to the pool of people trying to advise him.

After the last practice before they left for Washington, he finally felt like he was going to lose it if he didn’t get away. While Jonny was doing yet another interview with the cameras, he called a cab to pick him up at the rink and pulled a hat down over his curls to avoid being recognized. Just as he started to slip down a side hall away from the team, a hand caught him around the arm.

“Where are you going?” Jonny frowned at him, looking past Patrick at the empty hallway and then down at Patrick’s bag.

“Come with me and find out. You can drive.” Patrick suggested, knowing Jonny was the one person who he wouldn’t be bothered to have with him.

“If I do, will you tell me what’s been up with you lately?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” He shooed Jonny off to grab his own bag while texting to cancel the cab.

* * *

** Where are you and Jonny?? If you’re having sex in a closet again, you’re going to miss lunch and I am NOT coming to find you again! **

_Relax, Sharpy. We’re already gone._

**Wait. Where did you go? Are you doing it??? NOW???**

_I just needed a break from all of you. I’m turning my phone off now. You can call Jonny if there’s an emergency._

“Who’re you texting?” Jonny asked curiously as they backed out of the parking spot.

“Just Sharpy, but I’m turning my phone off now.” Patrick tossed his phone into his bag.

“You don’t have to turn it off. I’m just worried about you. Your phone’s been going off a lot and you seem stressed. You know if something’s going on, you can talk to me, right?”

“Of course.” Patrick smiled at him, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

“So, where are we going?”

“I didn’t have a place in mind. I just needed to get away from all of the cameras and the people for a while and go somewhere quiet. Your choice where we go, whatever makes you happiest.”

“Everyone’s going out to lunch, so the camera crews went with them. We should be able to avoid the outside world for a few hours at least.”

The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence. It didn’t take Patrick long to realize they were headed back to their condo and he was perfectly fine with that. He knew they could have some peace and quiet there to just relax without cameras or invasive teammates and friends.

“Want something to drink?” Jonny asked as he set his keys down on the counter, eyes darting over to the bottle of wine he’d picked up a few days earlier and had been wanting to try.

“Go ahead. We can open your wine.” Patrick kissed him fondly and slid it across the counter so Jonny could reach it.

While Jonny got glasses and the corkscrew out, Patrick walked into the living room and over to the big glass windows that overlooked the city. A light snow was falling, nothing that would stick but it looked gorgeous and peaceful nevertheless.

“What are you thinking? TV or video games or what?” Jonny came up behind him and handed him a glass. Patrick took a sip, then rested his head on Jonny’s shoulder with a happy sigh. “Just want to watch the snow and the city for a while?”

“Yeah.” Patrick smiled as Jonny slipped an arm around his waist.

They stayed there watching the movement of traffic below and the beauty of the snow as it settled onto the buildings in a serene calm and Patrick lost track of time until he realized his glass was empty.

“Here, I’ll get-” Jonny broke the silence softly and moved to take Patrick’s glass, but Patrick interrupted him.

“Marry me.”

“What?” Jonny blinked in surprise for a moment.

“Marry me.” Patrick repeated with a grin. “Hold on.” He took a few steps over to where he’d tossed his bag down and retrieved the ring box from it, then knelt down in front of where Jonny was still standing next to the window.

“Yes.” Jonny replied immediately, earning himself a playful glare from Patrick.

“Not yet, not yet. Let me talk. I had a million different plans and everyone had all the cheesy and cliche ways to do it, but none of them felt right. I love you so much and I can’t imagine my life without you in it, whether it’s on the ice together or just standing here quietly with me because sometimes everything gets overwhelming. I need you to know just how much you mean to me and how much I never want to be without you. So, will you-”

“Yes, Patrick.” Jonny interrupted him, chuckling and holding out his hand expectantly.

“-Marry me?” Patrick finished anyways, laughing along with Jonny. He opened the box and slid the ring onto Jonny’s finger.

“Yes, of course.”

* * *

Later, after they’d spent some time celebrating in their bedroom, they curled up together on the couch, wearing nothing but a blanket over themselves and with another glass each of wine.

“You should’ve heard some of the things they wanted me to do.” Patrick told Jonny, trying not to giggle in happiness. “The usual things like proposing at midnight on New Years, but there were multiple suggestions of on the ice post-Winter Classic or with a plane flying over the game, stuff like that.”

“Well, I like it like this.” Jonny leaned down to kiss Patrick softly, running a hand up his side and squeezing at his hip.

“So do I.” Patrick agreed.

They were just verging into Round Two territory when they heard a key in the lock and hushed voices.

“I’m just saying, what if you’re wrong and then we ruin it?” Ben’s voice floated into the room.

“When have I ever been wrong?” Sharpy argued back and they could see him entering the kitchen with two paper bags in his hands.

“Well-” Niklas started, earning himself a soft punch from Sharpy and a chuckle from the group.

“Fine, what do you need us to do?” Bryan asked, surveying the bags.

“Uh, not be in our condo without knocking?” Jonny suggested loudly, causing the heads of everyone in the kitchen to turn and look at the couch, stunned for a second.

“Surprise!” Marcus grabbed a Congratulations banner from the bag and held it up.

“Oh god, you’re not dressed, are you?” Brent asked, voicing the one thing no one else wanted to acknowledge.

“We just got engaged. Of course we’re not dressed.” Patrick replied with a roll of his eyes. “Serves you right for abusing your emergency key.”

“We wanted to have a surprise party for you when you got home.” Brandon tried to explain before turning to glare at where the ringleaders were looking sheepish. “Sharpy and Duncs and Seabs said you were doing it now and that you’d appreciate the party.”

“We’d appreciate it more in about twenty minutes.” Jonny told him, reaching down to squeeze Patrick’s ass playfully. “How about this? We’re going to go into the bedroom to cool off a little and get dressed while you all get things ready out here.”

Everyone agreed and got to work setting things up while Jonny and Patrick darted off to their bedroom, reentering ten minutes later fully dressed and ready for company.

“Surprise! Congratulations!” Everyone shouted excitedly, laughing uproariously at the whole situation. Jonny pulled Patrick in close and pressed a kiss to his forehead, exchanging soft ‘I love you’s before joining the celebration.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, finally done! Woohoo! :) I had a blast writing this series and getting to experiment with all of the different pairings, even if holidays/injuries/sickness caused it to take a little longer than expected.
> 
> My next project I'm working on is a few prompts from my Kane/Toews Amazing Race story, but I'm going to try and respond to all of the super amazing comments from the past few weeks on this series during this week.
> 
> You can always come find me on [tumblr](http://chelseaibelieve.tumblr.com) where you can prompt me for Amazing Race stuff, any of the stuff I've written here, or anything in general. I love new friends, so don't be shy. :)


End file.
